


A secret revealed but not the one you think

by Coffee_trash_and_i_need_sleep (I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse)



Category: Static Shock
Genre: AU, Adam trying to be a good brother, Angst, But not static, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, No Beta, Static shock au, This is an fun au idea, Virgil gets outed as a bang baby, Virgil needs to open up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse/pseuds/Coffee_trash_and_i_need_sleep
Summary: Virgil wasn't having a good day and uses his powers in front of another person. Now someone knows he's a bang baby but not Static. How can he recover from this?
Relationships: Richie Foley & Virgil Hawkins
Comments: 19
Kudos: 13





	1. The really bad day

Virgil was having the worst day of his life, or maybe his rotten luck was to blame. Hotstreak had been let out on ‘ _good behavior_ ’ and whoever allowed that decision should have been fired. Francis had been pissed and had set his sites on Virgil, well more so trying to set Virgil on fire.

“Come back here Virgil!” Hotstreak yelled, throwing out different attacks likely trying to burn off some more of Virgil’s hair. Virgil was already nursing some bad burns and some deep cuts when he got blasted back into some sharp siding.

“Uh how about no?” Virgil replied back as he rounded the corner, if he could make it inside the community center he should be fine. He could hide to get on his gear and maybe set the sprinkles off to teach the Hot head a lesson. However that wasn’t the case as Virgil got blasted in the back which made him crash through the doors, earning him a nasty burn on the back.

Hotstreak slowly walked towards the poor boy on the floor unaware that a purple clad hero was slowly following behind the villain. Hotstreak got close enough to Virgil grab onto his pants leg, a feeble attempt to try and stop the villain.

“Not going to work dweeb” Hotstreak said before summoning a ball of fire in his hand “Get ready for some fried nerd” He commented. Virgil let out some tears as his grip on Franics got tighter, as if trying to stop him.

From the window a bang baby by the name of Adam Evans better known as rubberband man watched before he finally realized what was going on. Adam wasn’t about to let his girlfriend’s little brother burn to a crisp. Adam slipped under the seal of the window, trying to keep himself a secret as to not risk bad burns.

“St-” Rubberband man started to stay but the words died in his mouth at the sight.

Hotstreak once confidence position was now gone, instead his lit hand was now inches away from his throat, as the villain shakes as if trying to fight it. Right at his feet was Virgil, his vice grip drawing blood from the fire villain and purple glowing eyes glared up at him.

“I should make you do it...put you down like the rabid dog you are” Virgil whispered with venom “But I’m not going to, put your hand down” he ordered.

Hotstreak followed his orders and dropped his hand to his side, his eyes locked with Virgil’s glowing ones filled with hatred, while Hotstreak held fear.

“Now, I want you to walk to the police and confess what you’ve done. I want you to never use your powers again” Virgil hissed out with bright purple eyes “I want you to do something good with your life..and i want you to leave me the _**hell alone**_ ” he ordered as his eyes burned brighter.

Hotstreaks eyes while holding fear lost some of it’s fight, the villain lost his fire as he slowly turned as Virgil lost his grip on the villain’s foot. The villain slowly walked away as if it was the most normal thing in the world, as soon as Hotstreak exited the building Virgil curled in on himself, trying to stop some of the bleeding cuts.

“ _Me and my bleeding heart_ ” Virgil grumbled to himself, knowing well enough that his injuries wouldn’t allow him to walk.

“Virgil!” Rubberband man yelled out, causing the boy to jerk to him, as the hero watched the boys eyes go from purple to his normal dark brown. Virgil immediately let out a grumbled as it seemed that the pain flared through his veins. Rubberband man immediately went to pick up the poor boy, trying his best to avoid the burns and cuts that littered the body. “Don’t worried I’ll get you some help”

Rubberband man notices Virgil’s eyes flashing purple before they seemingly closed. The hero hoped he didn’t shake up Virgil too much as he jumped trying his best to get the poor boy to the hospital.

Adam waited outside of Virgil’s hospital room as he checked his phone, waiting for his girlfriend and her father before taking a look into the room, where Virgil slept peacefully in the room.

“Adam!” Sharon called out before running over to hug her boyfriend, her father Robert close behind.

“Sharon got your call, we’re here, what happened?” Robert asked the young man, he hadn’t exclaimed much on the phone, other than something had happened to Virgil and both needed to get there as fast as they could.

“Are you Mr. Hawkins?” A nurse asked the father who simply nodded yes “I’m your son's doctor. Virgil is all stitched up but we would like him to stay the night for observation, is that alright?”

“Yes that’s alright” Mr. Hawkins said as the Doctor nodded and went to go get paperwork. As the Doctor walked out of sight they turned back to Adam.

“Mr. Adam can you tell us what happened?” Robert asked the super hero. Adam quickly told them about what happened with Hotstreak and him going after Virgil.

“You save him? Thank you Adam” Sharon said as she gave him another hug, as Robert gave the boy on the pat on the back.

“Yeah..about that” Adam muttered as he broke away from the physical contact. He rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to sort through his thoughts. Oh one hand he knew what the kid could possibly be going through but on the other hand, if Virgil was what he thought he was, if he had these abilities, then Ivan would be targeting him; and his family deserved to know.

“I need to tell you guys something,” Adam admitted.

“What is it Adam?” Sharon asked, as her boyfriend took a deep breath trying to gain his courage.

_**“I think Virgil is a bang baby”** _


	2. At the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil finally wakes up

“ ** _I think Virgil is a bang baby_** ,” Adam said in a small voice to the boy’s family.

“What?!” Sharon screamed out earning a quick ‘ _sh_ ’ from her father.

“Adam are you sure about that?” Mr. Hawkins asked, wondering what made the superhero come to this conclusion.

“I wasn’t anywhere close enough to stop Hotstreak, and Static was nowhere to be seen” Adam admitted to the others “I know what i saw...but i don’t know if he knows” He commented looking into the window, taking note of the boy still obvious to the world and feeling pity in his chest for him.

Virgil felt like he had been run over with a truck, no scratch that he felt like he had been run over by a truck that was on fire and the lights in the room certainly weren't helping. His arm felt like it was made of lead but he slowly brought it up to rub his eyes with a groan.

“Hey baby Hawkins” A voice said, finally making Virgil open his eyes, he was greeted to familiar face in purple.

“A-adam?” Virgil tried to say before diving into a coughing fit. Adam immediately went to grab the cup by the boys nightstands and handed it to the boy. After taking some drink for his dry throat he finally found the ability to speak.

“How long was I out?” Virgil asked, as he looked around, he couldn’t tell as the room had no windows to the outside.

“About a couple of hours, Hotstreak got some nasty burns in,” Adam said, “Your pops and sister were here earlier but went to grab some food.”

“Yeah some food would be nice” Virgil said as he brought his hands to one of the deeper cuts “and thanks for saving me Adam, or Rubberband man? What name do you wanna be called when you're a hero?”

“Adam works for you” The hero said with a smile before it shifted to a frown “Hey Virgil, we need to talk-hey STOP!”

Virgil, who had been trying to tear away at some of the bandages, stopped and stared at his sister’s boyfriend in confusion before saying “What do you want to talk about?” as if he didn’t catch the boy messing with the bandages. Adam let out a sigh as he tried to work up his courage, fighting villains wasn’t as nerve racking as this.

“I didn’t save you against Hotstreak” Adam admitted to the young teen, who just looked at him in confusion before a smile broke out of his face.

“So Static saved me,” Virgil said with a smile.

“No..Static wasn’t anywhere near the scene” Adam said adding in another sigh “Virgil, where were you the night of the big bang?” At that question the smile of the teens face dropped.

“I was at home” Virgil answered as he forced the smile back onto his face “why?”

“Were you with anyone who had been around it?” Adam asked.

“No dude,” Virgil answered now, annoyed, “What is this 20 questions? Just say what you want to say” Adam gave a final sigh before finally making eye contact.

“Virgil, I think you're becoming a bang baby” Adam stated as clear as day. There was a silence that grew between the two as Virgil stared in disbelief. The uncomfortable silence was broken when Virgil laughed out loud much to the shock of Adam.

“What’s so funny?” Adam asked confused.

“Me?! A bang baby?!” Virgil said between laughs “you and sis got me good, even I wouldn’t have thought of a joke like that!”

“Virgil I’m not joking” Adam said as he stretch his hand to touch Virgil’s none burnt shoulder “I know what I saw, your eyes glowed and after you threaten Hotstreak h-”

“Threaten Hotstreak? I don’t remember anything after getting blasted by Hot head” Virgil commented with a shurg.

“Do you normally have blackouts in your memory?” Adam asked, wondering if this was part of Virgil’s power.

“No, because I normally don’t get chucked into a building” Virgil said with annoyance as his voice dripped with sarcasm “Seriously this isn’t funny anymore Rubberman.”

“Listen Virgil I know you’re confused” Adam started “You ju-”

“We’re back!” Sharon yelled as she entered the room with her father close behind, both holding bags of fast food “Sorry it took so long, we picked up a stray that wouldn’t leave.”

“V!” Richie said as he shoved his way past Sharon to give the bandage boy a hug. Virgil groaned into the hug still feeling pain slightly. “I was so worried when you didn’t show up to class”

“Hey lay off” Adam said putting an arm between the two friends “He’s still pretty burnt up”

“I’m fine” Virgil hissed out “Can we head home after this dad?” he asked as he reached for the burger that his pops had fished out of the bag.

“No, the doctor wants you to stay overnight for observation” Mr. Hawkins said as he grabbed another chair and brought it closer to the bed.

“Aw come on, I feel fin- **ow**!” Virgil yelled as he moved his leg away from where his sister had pinched him.

“Yeah sure” Sharon said before grabbing her burger “Come on you need to eat.” She nagged before turning back to her food.

Virgil went to eat the food that was offered to him, every once in a while he would steal a glance at Adam before he turned to talk to Richie. Virgil was trying his best to keep calm and silently communicate with his best friend, the only one who knew his secret. He could handle this, he could keep Adam off his trail, he would eventually convince the other super hero it was all in his head right?

_Right?_


	3. A Rubber Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Virgil is free from the hospital but a shadow is seemingly following him

Virgil was not having a good time, it had been three days since he had left the hospital. The doctors specifically said that he needed to take it easy for a couple of days especially after some of the cuts he had littering his stomach. Considering Hot head tried to fry him on Tuesday, he spent the rest of the week ‘ _resting_ ’ while Richie was nice enough to bring him homework.

Well resting wouldn’t be the word that Virgil used, considering he spent most of the time stressed and annoyed mostly because he had a rubber shadow that would not leave him alone.

If Adam wasn’t spending every moment with him then either his dad or Sharon were on ‘ _Virgil watch_ ’, honestly those two were preferable considering they just talked about stuff he was used to tuning out. Adam had made it clear he hadn’t let go of his theory of Virgil being a bang baby, which at this point got annoying as the teen tried to keep his story straight and couldn’t even sneak out to burn some of the steam off. Virgil spent a lot of time deflecting Adam’s question and making quick sarcastic jabs at the older boys person. At the end of this week off relaxing would be the last word Virgil would choose to describe it.

Even now Adam had taken to driving him to school, much to his annoyance, as the teen had protested many times that he was feeling alright. Any injuries Virgil had felt had faded over the week yet the hero was still acting like he would shatter if he was slightly bumped. As the car finally pulled up to the school Virgil finally had a chance to get away.

“I’ll pick you up after-” Adam started before Virgil slammed the car door, he swore the teen might have broken it “school.”

“V? Are you doing alright?” Richie asked, noticing his friend's less than stellar mood.

“Gas station, after school” Virgil whispered in anger.

The day passed by fast with Virgil trying his best to whisper explication of what had happened over the week to Richie, and making sure no one else was listening to them. Eventually by the time of their last class, however they had finished all of their work so they were just hanging out.

“Did you hear what happened to Francis?” Richie said trying to make it sound as natural as possible “After turning himself in he says he’s actively trying to turn his life around, both for him and his sister. The police said he’s taken a lot of community service.”

“...Francis has a sister? Hot head has a sister?” Virgil asked in more shock than anything.

“Yep, don’t know what rubberband man did but maybe he finally got through to him” Richie commented unsure what happened to the fire bang baby.

“Yeah may-” Virgil said before a crash and screamed broken off the classroom concentration. The teacher immediately freaked out and ordered the students to run away. Both Virgil and Richie took this moment to run and gave Virgil a chance to transform into Static.

Static fought the big bang baby whose skin was made out of living stone, he wasn’t the most difficult fight he had, however being a week out of practice made this fight a bit difficult. By the time the bang baby was wrapped into a metal straitjacket Rubberband man appeared at the scene.

“Sorry you missed the fun part” Static said with a smile to the other hero. However Rubberband man didn’t acknowledge the comment and looked around worriedly.

“Have you seen Virgil?” Rubberband man asked the hero.

“Virgil? Is he that dude that hangs out with Foley?” Static asked the other hero “The one who keeps asking me how my power works”

“Yeah I guess” Rubberband man said “I’m looking after him recently, do you know where he went?”

“No, and why are you playing babysitter?” Static asked, trying his best to keep his normal tone “Aren’t you dating his sister? Are you being paid to babysit him?”

“No it’s ugh!” Rubberband man let out a groan as he couldn’t spot the person he was looking for “Listen sparky I’ll explain later after I find him”

“Sparky?” Static asked, offended but the superhero was gone before he could say anything. He felt a guilt pool in his stomach seeing how worried the other hero was for his civilian form but quickly shook it away, he could handle himself. Rubberband man didn’t need to play babysitter because there were more important things to worry about, he should be out fighting the meta-breed gang or something, not checking on Virgil.

Static started to fly back to the gas station where Richie was waiting for him, switching back his normal clothes he checked his phone seeing the many missed calls. He was originally going to put it away but it started to ring again, well it was time to face the music.

‘ _Hello_ ’ Virgil answered.

‘ _Virgil! Where are you?!_ ’ Adam yelled through the phone causing the teen hold the phone away from his ear.

 _‘I am with Richie, I’m fine_ ’ Virgil said frowning as Adam tried to argue ‘ _No listen Rubber boy, I am perfectly fine you don’t need to baby me and this half baked theory is getting out of hand. Give me some space will you?!_ ’ He yelled before hanging up the phone. The guilt boiled up but he tried his best to bite it down and went back to hanging out with Richie, trying his best figure out their story.

He didn’t realize how long he was out until he began walking back home with Richie, only for an angry Adam and Sharon to show up in a car. _**Virgil had a feeling this was karma.**_


	4. A secret but not the only one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sort chapter where something get's revealed

Virgil was starting to realize he didn’t like the silence, the one in the care, the silence at the hospital, it was horrible he honestly preferred screaming to this. Well maybe not but something other than the silence would be nice.

When the door finally opened Sharon all but grabbed him and shoved him inside the house. Virgil was sort of wishing there was silence now.

“Where on earth were you?” Adam asked a mix of worried and annoyance.

“I am out with Richie,” Virgil admitted opting out some of the truth “I told you I don’t need a babysitter.”

“Virgil we’re just trying to keep you safe,” Adam said “Considering what I saw-”

“Are you still going on with the bang baby theory?” Virgil said, dripping with annoyance.

“Now son, you know that Adam is just worried, and he does have a po-” Mr. Hawkins started before his son interrupted.

“Don’t tell me you believe this insane theory too!” Virgil yelled out “Even if i was a bang baby, which I’m not! I can handle myself.”

“Can you?” Adam asked with worried, stretching to get right in Virgil's face “What if the meta breed finds out and kidnaps you?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time” Virgil muttered to himself, well not really to himself as everyone in the room could hear what he said.

“You **What?**!” Adam and Mr. Hawkins yelled at the same time. Adam immediately grabbed Virgil’s arm “When did this happen?!”

“They thought I was Static because they saw Richie talk to him once” Virgil explained “Listen I’m fine, Static came and rescued me, so it’s all good.”

“No! No it’s not all good” Adam yelled ignoring Sharon’s attempts to calm him down “It means you’re already on their radar, that you're a target!”

“Why are you so worried?!” Virgil said “It’s almost lik-”

To everyone in the room it was just a second of time, Virgil had grabbed Adam to get his hand off of his arm but he stopped, his eyes glowed a bright purple. He stayed like that for a minute before Adam ripped himself away from the younger teen. To Virgil it felt like 30 minutes and he felt like he wasn’t in his body. If felt like he was in someone’s else's mind, he would guess it was Adam’s. He could see himself getting dragged into a dark shadow by Ebon, he saw himself being forced to use his powers by Ebon, he saw himself being strapped down like a test subject.

_**He was hurting and he couldn’t breath.** _

Eventually Adam ripped away from him as the purple haze moved away from Virgil eye’s, he could see the confused, worried and pity that married their eyes. Virgil could deal with them being disappointed at being a bang baby but he couldn’t take that pity, anything but pity. Virgil went to run up the stairs, he didn’t want to be here. However a pair of rubber arms wrapped around the young teen preventing him from running.

“Let me go” Virgil ordered but considering he had yet to actually touch the hero to force the order.

“Come on Virgil we need to talk” Adam said as the Hawkins family nodded in agreement “Look at us.”

Virgil stood in the place just wanting to get free however knowing he had nowhere to go just gave out a sigh. He let his head down in defeat before turning to look at his family and the hero, he could tell that he couldn’t keep up the deny idea as in the mirror he could clearly see his eyes glowing an unnatural purple.

“Virgil?” Mr. Hawkins asked as Adam unraveled his arms from Virgil's side “ _Are you alright?”_

Virgil's eyes went back from the purple to his normal brown color as he burst into tears, as if a weight that held him down for so long was lifted and he didn’t know how to cope without it.

_**He didn’t know what to do...** _


	5. Some truths and secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil let's it all out (not)

Virgil didn’t know how he got like it but he found himself curled against his dad, slowly trying his best to stop the tears, his sister was on his other side rubbing his shoulder while Adam was sitting on the coffee table across from Virgil. Virgil had stopped feeling the sadness but kept crying to at least give him time to work out a lie, however he knew when he ran out of tears it would be only so long until they asked questions.

Eventually the tears stopped as Virgil dried his eyes, the hiccups slowly died down as well. All the others shared a look of pity as they stared at the youngest.

“Do you know when this started?” Adam asked softly “Or how it got started?”

“No, no I don’t” Virgil whimpered out trying to keep up appearance “I wasn’t anywhere near the big bang or even around anyone who was close to it.” The others nodded in agreement and offered some support the best they could. Virgil quickly made a decision, opting out of most anything that would reveal him as Static, but still mostly true.

“I thought it was all in my head at first” Virgil admitted with a sigh “That I was spending so much time around Richie and he was muttering to himself and not realizing or that we just both really wanted something and when I asked he finally caved” Virgil dropped his head into hands “I don’t even know what this power is”

“It sounds like something out of a comic book,” Sharon commented.

“It sounds like a form of Telepathy” Adam commented remembering the name from the comic book that Virgil had shared with him, about some guy with this power that ran a school “But I don’t think that’s it is it? Especially after what happened with Hotstreak”

“I didn’t mean too” Virgil whimpered out “oh god I took away someone’s free will”

“You change him for the better,” Sharon said.

“That doesn’t make it right!” Virgil yelled out as some of the purple glow came back.

“Morality questions aside I think you have a form of mental manipulation” Adam states “You were able to forcefully control Hotstreak then alter his way of thinking...That’s going to make you a big target if it gets out.” He states causing Virgil to swallow some fear as he remembered the hero’s thoughts.

“You really think Ebon would do that stuff?” Virgil asked.

“I don’t know much about my brother anymore, he’s a different person” Adam stated “The important part now is keeping you safe, so I’ll be on-”

“No you can’t be!” Virgil yelled, jumping up from the couch.

“Virgil!” His dad yelled pulling him back down to sit “He’s just trying to keep you safe is all, we all are”

“But that’s the problem” Virgil said as his eyes took on a soft purple glow “If Adam is suddenly my bodyguard people are going to get confused and start looking around, and if it gets to Ebon that I was the last one with Hot head before he turned straight then I’ll have a giant target on my back.”

“You do have a point” His dad said as he put a hand on Virgil's shoulder “We need to act like everything’s normal otherwise it just draws more attention.”

“You sure Mr. H?” Adam asked in concern.

“I’m sure, and I think we’ve all had a rough night” Mr. Hawkins commented “Virgil Why don’t you go to your room to calm down for a bit and I’ll order us some food”

Virgil nodded as the purple glow slowly disappeared as the boy immediately made a beeline to his room as his dad went to order some pizza. Sharon watched Virgil leave in a hurry before trying to comfort herself with the new information, as Adam immediately went to comfort his girlfriend. Unknown to everyone else Virgil was in his room talking to Richie in relief while across town a group of bang babies weren’t happy about the latest disappearance from on hot headed member.


	6. A look into the former Hot head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis stone pov

Francis was never a good person, he had always been a brat of a child at least according to his asshole of a father. He had never been a good person, he got into gangs and violences and soon after getting his powers he had become a supervillain by the name of Hotstreak.

**Then he went after Virgil Hawkins.**

The hot head didn’t know what the other did, or that the other was even a bang baby. All Francis knew was that after what happened in the community center it was like his head was suddenly clear, he didn’t hear that voice that was always begging for destruction, he started to worry about his baby sister and his mom. He felt like he was finally free.

Finding his mind free he hand turned himself in to the police and after some convincing they had tried to take Francis' words of him wanting change. He was given parole with a lot of community servers help however despite this being more like pulling teeth he was finally able to get into contact with his family again, however that left one thread open, Virgil Hawkins.

On one hand part of his brain was telling him to leave Virgil the hell alone and never to speak to him again but on the other hand another part of his brain was screaming that he needed to apologize and make it up for the hell he forced the other person through.

Eventually Francis gave into the one thought of apologizing to the other teen and he finally got the chance around two weeks after trying to attack the teen. He was able to start going back to school, on the condition that he would have a police escort him if he tried anything; another annoyance but an understandable annoyance.

Eventually he was waiting by the entrance of the school before noticing a car pull up and Virgil slowly getting out of it. Francis walked up to the poor teen who immediately began to turn around and act like he was going back to the car.

“Hey, Virgil” Francis yelled as he reached for the other teen, not hard or anything to bruise but firm “I just want to talk” He explain trying his best to make sure he appeared harmless as that from what his lawyer had said was a major reason they had tried to be so strict with him.

“What’s going on?” Adam said as he exited the car as he glared at the hot head.

“I just want to talk to Virgil,” Francis said as he noticed the tension “to apologize.” Adam glare didn’t lighten off but seemingly nodded as well as the parole officer. Francis slowly led Virgil away from the other two before he finally stopped.

“I’m sorry for what I tired to do” Francis started “It w-”

“Forget it” Virgil said “You seem to have your head now”

“Thanks to you” Francis said, cutting him off “Listen I know you were at the big bang, I remember it. I just thought you got out before the gas hit...I won’t tell anyone”

“I would like that,” Virgil commented as an awkward silence filled between the two. After about five minutes Virgil popped up again “So what happens now, where does that leave us?”

“I don’t want to be enemies and I assume you don’t want to be friends” Francis commented as Virgil nodded a yes “So are we are strangers?”

“Yeah I guess that would work” Virgil admitted before saying “Listen, you should be able to use your powers, maybe you can use it to help people. And maybe we could be friends at one point” He commented before heading off leading into the school. Francis watched before he went back to his officer and headed back to his class.

Unknown to everyone around was there was a bird girl flying over, watching over the once hot headed villain.

**Author's Note:**

> To answer the question of how Virgil could do that? I imagine that Virgil could control the electricity in the muscles and the brain. Messing with the brain could change how a person things a such, its why he's able to control hotstreak.  
> Because he's still new to this he could only use it if he physically touches another person, eventually he could use it at a distance.


End file.
